Darkness Rising
by Hunter of the Darkness
Summary: Set between books 4 Attack of the Fiend and 5 Wrath of the Bloodeye . Mr. Gregory has been called away on a task. Tom is annoyed that it seems the Spook is trying to protect him from the Darkness, now, rather than continue to properly train him. What will happen when the Spook is away, but the Darkness is able to find its way to Tom and Alice?
1. Chapter 1

The night sky was brightly lit, tonight. We sat out in the Western Gardens, Alice and I, just talking and enjoying the night. The Spook was out, taking care of a Boggart. Said he could handle it alone, nothing to worry about. But I don't know how true that was.

It had only been a month since the Fiend was summoned into the County. It had only been a month since the witch clans at Pendle gathered to summon it. It was bound to their will for two days. Thankfully, Mam's room, back at the farm, was a refuge against the Dark. The Spook told me to run and wait the two days out there. So I did, and when the time was finally over, the Spook told me that I should be safe for the time.

But, now, I can't help but wonder how true that is. It's like he's still trying to protect me. But, if what he said is true, then I'm only in as much danger as everyone else is, not more! I couldn't help but be annoyed by this.

At this thought, I must have sighed slightly or something, because Alice looked over, frowning. "Something the matter, Tom?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing…" Before any other questions could be asked, I tried to change the topic. "Hey, Alice-" I was cut off.

"I can tell when you're lying, Tom. What's the matter? Ain't right, keeping secrets like this. I can tell something's the matter."

I only sighed, looking down slightly. After a few moments of a pause, I said, "I just get the feeling I'm being kept away from everything because of what happened with the Fiend. I don't often go further than the Gardens anymore. I haven't gone on a task with my master since we got back from Pendle. I'm tired of just sitting around. If I'm still being protected, why? If the Fiend's no longer bound to the witches, why would it focus entirely on just one child? Wouldn't it aim for larger areas to cause its mischief? Shouldn't I be out there helping rather than being kept hidden away in this one, small area of the County? It's just frustrating…"

By the time I finished and looked up, Alice was frowning again. "Old Gregory isn't keeping you from fear, that. I think he just truly sees it as nothing and wants you to have time to rest and train. The two of you will have your hands full. With the Dark gaining strength and all. You'll need the training. Especially if you still can't beat a friend in a simple sparring match." She slyly grinned to that before laughing, softly.

I sighed slightly, but couldn't help but laugh a bit, as well. "Fair enough…"

"Speaking of which…" She tapped my arm slightly before she continued, "Ain't had a proper sparring match since we got back from Pendle, have we? Let's start that first thing tomorrow. Old Gregory shouldn't be back for a few more days, and you'll have time for your studies and Latin."

I smiled slightly. It had been a while since anything normal had been done. "Alright. First thing tomorrow, then. But, I plan to win this time!"

Alice grinned upon hearing that. "Like the last few times, that? Oh, I'm sure you'll win," she replied, mockingly. We both laughed.

Alice gripped my hand before using her other hand to point towards the sky. "The sky, it's beautiful," she whispered. "So many stars… Makes me wonder, that… " She looked towards me before continuing. "Tom, you ever wonder why they're there? How they began?"

I looked more than a bit surprised to that. To be honest, before she mentioned it I never gave it much thought. "I don't really know…" I began, "Do you have any idea?"

Alice just shrugged slightly. "Don't know. Bony Lizzie never gave much thought to the sky. Thought more about her bone magic, she did. That and potions. And didn't see much about it in those books Old Gregory has me copy." She paused slightly, looking up at the sky before continuing, "But the sky… It looks like so much freedom… Couldn't imagine a life without it. Being trapped in a box, it'd be."

I couldn't help but nod. She looked down toward me again, smiling. "But we don't need to worry about that, do we? One of the better things about this world, that is. Ain't be right if it wasn't."

I smiled slightly in return, nodding as I replied with, "Yeah…"


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, I realized that we ended up falling asleep while talking and watching the sky. We awoke when the bell for breakfast could be heard. After breakfast, we went to prepare for the sparring, however it wasn't to be – not yet. The bell, that people ring when they need the Spook, rang as we were heading to the Western Garden.

I looked towards Alice, a bit disappointed. "Sorry… I'll try to be back soon. Hopefully-"

"Ain't going alone, are you. I'm coming, too," Alice stated.

I looked a bit surprised at this. "It's fine. Hopefully shouldn't take long."

She shook her head. "I am coming, too," she paused slightly before continuing. "Get a bad feeling about this."

I started to protest, but she cut me off again. "If it's nothing, then you don't need to worry, do you?" I couldn't find any counter, so I just sighed, but nodded.

Within a few moments, Alice and I arrived at the bell. I motioned for her to stand back a bit before walking down completely. A man was standing there. Looked like a farmer. He was panting like he just finished running. "It's… It's coming!"

I looked towards him, slightly worried. "What is? What's coming?"

"Demon! Demon! It's-" He broke off screaming, as dark flames started to envelop his body.

I starred, horrified, before I felt something grip my arm. "Ain't anything we can do! Run!" Alice started to pull me back towards the border, where the Boggart could sense anything happening. After a moment, I stopped trying to resist and ran, as well.

As we ran, we could hear a loud call. Sounded like a screech of a bird of prey, but at the same time, different. More monstrous. But at we crossed the border, we could hear another sound. The roar of the Boggart!

We just needed to survive for a while longer. We might actually have a chance of outrunning it! It was then that something strange happened. We could still hear the "demon's" call, but it sounded more distant. Even though the Boggart's roars still sounded like it was coming this way. What made the "demon" end its chase?

We didn't stop to find out, however. We continued running, 'til we made it back to the house and inside. Once inside, I turned to Alice. Panting, I asked, "Do you… Do you know what that was…?"

She shook her head worried. "Don't know…" After a pause, she looked at me. In a worried tone, she asked, "What is that?" She pointed towards my left arm. Without realizing, some of the dark flames seemed to have burned it.

"What? I never even-" I started to say how I didn't feel anything, but I was cut off as pain burst through my body. It felt like I was burning from the inside out!

"Tom!" Alice cried in surprise as I yelled in pain. After a moment though, the pain started to become so intense that I started to fall. I tried to put a hand out to the table to help catch myself, but it wasn't any use. Alice went to catch me before I fell entirely, but everything started to grow dark as I fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke a while later. I don't know how long I was out. But when I woke, I was resting in front of the hearth. Alice was to my right, sitting on the floor. She looked extremely worried, but smiled a bit when I looked up at her. "Tom! How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

I nodded slightly, but my head hurt a bit when I did. I must have grimaced, because she looked even more worried. "Dark magic, that was. But it ain't bone, blood, nor familiar magic. A strong witch can only use it. 'Extharn Zrash'. Magic from the Old Tongue, it was. Bony Lizzie knew bit about it. Though even she wasn't strong enough to do it, that spell. But…" She was silent for a moment before continuing. "That creature… Ain't a witch, know that. But what was it?"

I shook my head slightly. Hoarsely, I replied, "I don't know… I've never heard about that spell… Nor any creatures who can use it. Haven't learned about it from the Spook, yet."

Alice sighed a bit to herself. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier," I wryly laughed a bit to myself, but Alice looked worried still. "How are you, though?"

She shook her head to that. "Don't worry about me. Rest." She sniffed the air before she continued. "Still in you, that spell. Just sniffed the darkness. Rest."

After a few moments of silence, a loud roar could be heard from the Boggart. As I tried to sit up, I noticed Alice jump up and run to the window. Half to herself, she muttered, "Already?"

Before I could ask what she meant, the Boggart roared again, followed by the screech of the strange entity that attacked earlier. For several minutes, the sounds of their battle continued. After thirteen minutes, we heard the sound of the Boggart roar again, before the sounds ceased.

I looked up towards Alice. "What happened? Everything alright?"

She only nodded, but still… She still looked worried. After a few minutes, though, we were greeted by a good sight. What looked to be a ginger cat slowly appeared not too far away from the hearth. Though the Boggart was able to protect the house and Gardens from that creature, it didn't escape completely unscathed. Along with its wounds from when the Bane attacked, it had gained several other scratches and half of its tail was missing.

I was shocked at the sight of it, but I made an attempt to sit up again. "Thank you," I quietly said to the Boggart. "Without your help, it would have had easy access to the house. Thank you."

Alice nodded, and as she walked over, she praised the Boggart's ability, as well. In response, the Boggart purred before lying down to rest.

Alice smiled slightly before sitting down. "A good protector, it is. I fear what would happen if that demon managed to make its way, here."

I nodded to that. "Alice?" I started to ask as she looked up towards me. "Could I have help standing?" It looked like she was about to protest, so I quickly added in, "I just want to check the library. If I can find the bestiary, we may be able to find some clue as to what we're up again.

She sighed slightly. She was silent for a moment, but eventually nodded. As she helped me stand, I heard a roar of thunder in the distance. A storm was coming. And I imagined that it would soon hit.

As we made our way to the library, Alice stated that she was going to be coming, as well. I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Besides, if Mr. Gregory found out, there would be trouble. He might send you away."

"You can hardly stand! Besides, if he doesn't know, what harm will it do? Ain't like he's here now. And, you'll be right here with me, making sure I'm not 'getting into trouble', won't you?"

I started to protest, but she cut me off, again. "Spell's still in you, it is. You can hardly stand, and don't want you collapsing in there. Besides, Old Gregory shouldn't be back for a while, yet."

I sighed, but nodded. She had a point. "Alright."

She nodded and opened the door. Once we were inside, I pointed to a shelf on the North-Western end of the room. "It should be there, Alice."

As we walked towards it, I started to feel a bit dizzy, however I tried to shrug the feeling off. It worked for now. I started to scan the book shelf I pointed towards earlier.

After a few moments, we found the bestiary and brought it to a nearby table. After near an hour of trying find the creature, we finally did. _Tenebris Ignis._ Or _Dark Fire_, as it translates from Latin.

In the bestiary, we found a few passages written by my master. Apparently, one he fought one quite a while ago. `_Tenebris Ignis. The Tenebris Ignis resembles a phoenix in shape and element, but the similarities end there. Its once vibrant golden orange feathers have become as dark as night. Its piercing red eyes faded to the shade of the abyss. Its once benevolent aura of rebirth, changed to the exact opposite. Draining the very being from a person._

_Being a creature of old and a creature of Darkness, a Tenebris Ignis has access to magic that far surpasses its previous. Its flames are drawn from the spell 'Extharn Zrash'. The direct translation being 'Eternal Flames'._

_Unlike Extharn Zrash, the flames from a Tenebris Ignis linger on the victim. They seep into the victim's very being, burning their life energy away. Depending on the strength, mental and physical, and the amount of fire trapped within the victim, there are a multitude of different times that it could take for the flames to kill the victim. For a basic chart of the times, see below.`_

I stopped reading for and scanned down the page for the chart. After a moment, I found it. And with it, I found the closest to my own. About two weeks. It still gave time, but not much… I looked back up to check to see if there was any way to destroy the flames, and any way to kill the Tenebris Ignis.

`_Unlike an average creature of the Dark, neither salt nor iron has any effect on it. Nor will one silver chain have much of an effect. Rowan, also, is near useless. Silver blades can be used the cripple the Tenebris Ignis, however, if the wings are hit. Once crippled, a silver blade can be used to decapitate the Tenebris Ignis. Where in order to kill most creatures of the Dark, a silver blade to the creature's heart is required, a Tenebris Ignis is a creature without a heart. The head of the beast is this creature's weakness.`_

I closed the bestiary as I read this, looking up towards Alice. My expression must have been worried, because Alice immediately asked, "What is it? What did it say?"

It took a moment for me to get my thoughts together, however once I did, I relayed everything to her. Her expression grew worried, even more worried than my own. "Ain't going to let that happen! No! We'll stop it!" She ran towards me, giving me a hug before looking fiercely towards me. "You're-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the roar of the incoming thunder could be heard, followed by a crack of lightning, hitting somewhere not far away. The storm had arrived. And, by the feeling of it, this storm was going to be a large one.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm lasted for nearly three hours. After we left the library, we returned to the hearth. We decided to use the time the storm lasted to rest. By the time the storm ended, Alice had fallen asleep, leaning against me. However, I was still wide awake. I knew I wouldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. What the book said… It was almost too hard to process.

During the time I was thinking, the dizziness started to return again. This time I was unable to stop it from overtaking me, however. I had just enough time to lean back against the wall before I slipped into unconsciousness, again.

As I was unconscious, I started to dream. I dreamt I was on a hill. On the hill was one tree, two graves, and many plants. A forest surrounded the hill. But, everything seemed to be rotting. The trees, the plants, even the soil. The air tasted and smelled like death – both fresh and old.

I walked over to the two graves and knelt down to read the names. My blood ran cold as I did. The gravestone to the right read "_Thomas Ward_", while the gravestone to the left… It was even harder to read. "_Alice Deane_".

But, then, I smelled something. It was like something was burning. But I couldn't see any flames, nor any smoke. It was only then that I noticed sparks grow in a circle around me, igniting the dead ground. I was trapped! The flames started closing in. I couldn't find any escape. Within moments, they were on me. Burning me alive.

I awoke will a yell. Alice turned towards me, surprised. Likely woken up by the yell. "Tom! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

It took me a few moments to reply, but once I was finally able to, my only reply was a slight nod.

She didn't seem convinced by that. "You just yelled. What's wrong? Nightmare? The spell?"

I nodded again. "Both… I think…"

After a moment, I relayed what happened in the dream. Alice gripped my hand, looking towards me, worried. "Ain't going to let that happen, Tom. It's just going to stay a dream. Don't worry. Only stay a dream, that will."

"But… What if it does happen? What if that's the fate brought by the Tenebris Ignis?"

In reply, Alice glared. "Ain't going to let that happen, am I. No." More quietly, she muttered, "I'd die before I let that happen, I will."

I was shocked by the last statement. "No! Please, don't let that happen! I-" But I was cut off.

"If I need to choose, choice ain't that hard. Not like I'll go looking for death, mind you, but the choice between lives ain't hard at all."

I started to protest again, but the dizziness suddenly came back to me again. Overwhelming, almost. I must have visibly appeared off, because Alice started to grow even more worried. She started say something, but the last thing I remembered… It wasn't her voice. A cruel hiss inside of my head. `_Come… Come… Come alone… Come to where Light and Dark meet, in the northern most fells… Come alone… or you… your master… and the child witch… young Spook… will die… Come… in three days time… at the rise of midnight… Come… or die…`_

As the voice started to fade, it became increasingly difficult to breathe normally. Within a few moments, unconsciousness came over me.


End file.
